C is for Cookie (song)
C is for Cookie is Cookie Monster's trademark song. It was composed by Joe Raposo. Versions of the song The original version of the song featured Cookie Monster standing behind a giant letter C, with a black background that eventually lightened to reveal a chorus including Grover, Herry Monster, and Oscar the Grouch. Candice Bergen once performed the song on the show. In the early 1990s, a new operatic version was taped, featuring opera singer Marilyn Horne as Cleopatra in an Egyptian setting, with a pyramid made entirly out of cookies in the background. At the end of the song once Cleopatra is carried away out of sight, Cookie Monster appears and pulls a cookie off the pyramid causing it to collapse. In season 30, another new version was filmed, once again sung by Cookie Monster, but this time standing in front of the giant C. The chorus of monsters included Grover, Herry Monster, Elmo, Zoe, Rosita, and Frazzle. Other Appearances Clips from the original version of this song appeared in The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years, the Great Performances documentary The World of Jim Henson, and Sesame Street's All-Star 25th Birthday: Stars and Streets Forever. A brief clip from the opera version also appeared in Sesame Street's All-Star 25th Birthday: Stars and Streets Forever, and the full clip appeared in Sesame Street Jam: A Musical Celebration and The Street We Live On. Cookie Monster sang a verse of the song in Elmopalooza. In Episode 3804, Big Bird got the song stuck in his head after watching the newer clip of the song, and constantly tried to find ways to get the song out of his head so he could do other things (such as tell the viewers what the number of the day is). In Episode 4074, Telly received letters from his Letter of the Month club; whenever he pressed a button on his letter C, it played an audio recording of Cookie Monster saying "C is for cookie". Album Releases *''The Muppet Alphabet Album'' *''Sesame Street LIVE!'' *''C is for Cookie (LP)'' *''The Best of Cookie Monster'' *''Cookie Monster and Grover: True Blue'' *''The Best of Sesame Street'' *''Platinum All-Time Favorites'' *''C is for Cookie (CD)'' *''Sesame Street Best'' *''Songs from the Street'' Video Releases Original Version *''Learning About Letters'' *''Monster Hits'' *''Sesame Street's 25th Birthday: A Musical Celebration'' *''Cookie Monster's Best Bites'' *''Old School: Volume 1'' Opera Version *''Elmo in Grouchland: Sing and Play'' *''Sesame Street's 25th Birthday: A Musical Celebration'' *''The Street We Live On'' Mentions in Pop Culture * In one segment of "Weird Al" Yankovic's 2000 MTV Al-TV 2K special, Al read an extremely long title for a fictional upcoming album by Fiona Apple, the title was full of pop culture references -- part of the title included "...C is for Cookie and That's Good Enough For Me..." * During a spring 2001 edition of WWF's Monday Night Raw, in a promotional segment for what would have been the relaunch of WCW, Shane McMahon was saying what his new "W-C-W" abbreviation would stand for, and said "C...is for cookie. And that's good enough for me!" * "C is for Cookie" on YouTube posted by feistyheath on April 2006. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V9rzMaAucI4 "Movie Trailer Spoof of V for Vendetta. What happens in a futuristic world where the consumption of cookies is controlled by the government?? " -Spoof of "V for Vendetta" movie referencing "C is for Cookie", the recent suggestion that "cookies are a sometimes food" and including edits of Sesame Street characters. Category:Sesame Street Songs Category:Alphabet